EreMika Fanfiction
by AttackofFan
Summary: Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackermann have known each other for many years, but no one would expect them to like each other more than friends. This is the story about how Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackermann found love between themselves.
1. Chapter 1

After the titans were defeated there was peace in the world at last, mankind had discovered the secrets of the titans and knew not to make their foolish mistakes that their ancestors had made. Eren Yeager, humanity's most honored soldier had left the walls to live outside the walls with his love, Mikasa Ackermann. But their romance didn't start until many years back...

"Eren! Help!" Mikasa screamed with fear in her voice, "Mikasa! Hang on, I'm coming!" Eren Yelled back with a concerned tone in his voice. Eren found out that Mikasa's screams were coming from the room farthest down the hall, he rushed in and found that the door was boarded shut. He kicked open the door to see a doctor honling Mikasa down on the floor with his body over her. Eren was enraged by the act and pounced at the man, knocking him into a bookshelf. Eren threw six punches to the face and chest, but with the little strength left in him, the man stabbed Eren repeatedly with a medical scapel. Mikasa wasn't able to even stand because the "doctor" had injected her with a painkiller that numbs her body, all she could do is watch helplessly as Eren was stabbed repeatedly. The man left Eren to bleed to death and walked slowely towards Mikasa before collapsing, Eren had taken the scalpel and stabbed the man through the heart with it. He tried to make his way towards Mikasa before collapsing as well.

5 hours later...

Eren awoke in the recovery room bandages on his stomache, he removed them to discover multiple stab wounds. "Eren" said Mikasa "You shouldn't get up yet, you're still weak". Eren replied saying "I'm glad to see that you're okay, what happened to that sick bastard that did this to me?". "You killed him, he actually wasn't even a medic, he snuck in and told me that I was required to take a health test," Mikasa stops speaking and begins to cry. " He... he was trying to..." Mikasa was interupted by Eren grabbing hold on her hand. "I would never let that happen to you" Eren said, doing his best to comfort her. Mikasa told Eren about everything that happened after he passed out and how she was so terribly worried about him.  
Eren continued to comfort her until they heard a knock at the door, "Come in" Eren said, the door opened and Armin walked into the room. "Eren, I just heard about what happen to Mikasa and yourself, just the thought off being in that situation brought chills down my spine!" Armin said, with a concerned tone in his voice. Behind him was Jean and Connie with his food and some water. "Eren, I can't you survived that!" said Connie "If that happened to me I probably would die within seconds after those strikes!". "Heh, thats because you're so tiny he would be able to stab you right in the heart from where his arms were!" Jean told Connie "C'mon, he couldn't!" Connie replied. Jean quickly noticed Mikasa's tearyeyes and tried to comfort her, but she just ignored him. After talking for an hour, Armin, Jean, and Connie decided to leave.  
"I'm so glad that you survived" said Mikasa "I am scared to even think about what would have happened to me if you weren't there". Mikasa's eyes went a bit red, Eren sat up and pulled her in close and said " I promise i will always protect you".  
Mikasa began to cry once again, and noticed a tear run along her face, he wiped it off, and Mikasa embraced him.  
He held her until she stopped crying. "I love you" whispered Mikasa, "Pardon?" said Eren . "I love you Eren" said Mikasa,  
Eren was shocked, he never knew Mikasa had affection for him. He quietly said "I love you too, Mikasa", they slowely let go of eachother, and went in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a minute but to them it felt like a eternity, they gasped for air and then layed onto the bed. Mikasa could feel Eren heart beat very well, they were very quick, she jokingly said "Well well Eren, I didn't expect you to get this excited over me". They both giggled and cuddled until they fell asleep.

10 hours later...

Eren woke up to see that Mikasa had left, at first he thought that it was all a dream but then he noticed a small piece of paper on the desk next to his bed. It was a note from Mikasa, it read " Sorry to leave so early but i needed to get to the womans quarters before squad leader Hange awakes, y'know how she gets when somebody doesn't return to their proper quarters". After reading that Eren knew that it wasn't a dream, he called for Armin and he walked in. Eren was so excited to tell his best friend about what had just happened...

Hello readers!  
Thank you for reading my quick EreMika fanfic If you enjoyed and you want more, leave a comment about if I should make more and if I should make it longer 'Till next time BYE 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa awakes from a long slumber, she feels warmth in the cold room. She turn to looks to see what is the source of this heat, and she discovers it to be her love, Eren Yeager. She remember what had happened yesterday and sheds a tear, she was finally with the one she had loved for years of her life. She then relised there was a dim light through the curtains in the room, "Oh no" she thought "Its almost waking hour, Squad Leader Hange will be suspicious of me if I don't turn up before she awakes". She stands upright before turning back to look at Eren, she rights a quick note and leaves it on the desk beside his bed. She kisses him on the forehead, before exiting the room and heading to her correct quarters. When she enters the room, she finds almost all of the female soldiers to be asleep, all but Krista Lenz. "Mikasa, where were you?" Krista questioned. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" said Mikasa, "Not even if my life depended on it"

Present,

"Eren! I'm so happy for you!" said Armin, with a cheery smile on his face. Eren couldn't help but bring out a smile himself, he was so glad about what had happened. "What do you plan on doing now Eren?" Armin asked, "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" Eren said with confidence. "Wow, I'm still amazed about how fast all of this had happened, you sure are lucky!" Armin told Eren, still keeping his smile on his face. "By the way how's your stomache" Armin asked, Eren removes his bandages to see that his wounds were... gone Eren puts on a shirt and The two of them agree not to tell Squad Leader Hange anything about what had happened. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, wanna tag along?" asked Armin,  
"Sure, since my stomache has healed I don't think I need to diet anymore." Eren replied. They both walk out and head towards the eating quarters, but getting stopped by Reiner and Bertolt on the way there. "Eren! You shouldn't be walking yet! Let alone standing!" said Reiner. Eren lifted his shirt to show them that his stomache had healed, "Eren, how did you heal so quickly?" questioned Bertolt. "Remember the tooth I lost? When Squad Captain Levi kicked me in the mouth?" Eren asked, "Yeah, why?" asked Reiner and Bertolt "Remember how it grew back in only a couple hours? Well I guess my stab wounds healed overnight!""Wow, thats pretty amazing Eren!" Said Reiner. The four of them walked to the eating quarters, Eren mind was crammed with thought, "Where is Mikasa? Are we going to eet up again? Are we going to stay quiet? Did she tell anybody?". His mind was so crammed he could barely even hear any of the noise in the loud room, he quickly finished his food and head out, alone. He wanted to see Mikasa so badly he thought he was going be sick, he searched all over until he saw Krista outside of the Womens Quarters. He approached her and before he could say a word she streached a smile from ear to hear, "Eren! Congratualations!" She said. "Huh? Does she know about Mikasa and I?" Eren thought to himself, Krista read his mind "I know about you and Mikasa, you're looking for her right? She's outside". "Thanks Krista!" Eren said before dashing outside...

Hello Beloved Readers! Thank you for reading chapter two of my EreMika fanfiction, I had lots of fun writing this chapter.  
I had a bit of difficuty writing Reiner and Bertolts lines because [SPOILER ALERT] They both are titan shifters.  
Tell me if it took too long to write it or if I am going at a good pace.  
Have a wonderful day BYEEEEEEEE! 


	3. Chapter 3

4 Hours earlier...

"That's Wonderful Mikasa!" Krista said with a huge smile on her face, Mikasa couldn't help it but stretch out a smile as well. "Is he going to ask you out?" Krista asked, Mikasa replied saying "Boy if he didn't..." . The two broke into laughter went out to get something to eat.

While finishing up her meal, Jean pulled up a chair and sat across from her.  
"Hey Mikasa" Jean said, "What is it that you want, Jean" Mikasa asked. "I was wondering if you could teach me some tricks with 3dmg?" Jean asked, Mikasa let out a sigh and put away her dishes, Krista was outside of the womens quarters talking with Sasha. "Mikasa, where are you off to?" Krista asked, Mikasa replied saying "Out, to teach Jean some tricks with 3dmg.  
Little did she know, Jean had set up a plan, he had rigged a pair of 3dmg that Mikasa would use, when Mikasa would do a trick, her wire would break and she would fall. "Mikasa, with the wounds you will get nobody will be able to help you, nobody but me!".

1 hour later...

Eren runs outside to see Mikasa hit her head very badly on the training equipment, Eren runs as fast as he can to see Jean next to her, with his face white as snow. "Jean!' Eren yelled, "Is Mikasa okay!?". "I don't know! Get help!" Jean ordered,  
Eren ran to Mikasa and Jean, Mikasa had a huge bump on her head, but she was still semi-concious. He picked her up and ran her to the recovery room and called for a medic, while waiting for the medics to be finished with her Eren and Jean got into an arguement. "She would have been fine if you just went and got help! I was there!" Jean yelled "Why were you there anyway! Did you have something to do with this?" Eren agressively replied. "Um... NO!" Jean yelled. The two broke into a fist fight and Jean ended up with a dislocated shoulder, Eren was delt with by Commander Erwin Smith and Squad Captain Levi. "Eren you can't be getting into fights like that! We could lose very important soldiers!" Erwin scolded, "Why are you out of your room anyway? Didn't you get gutted a day ago?" Levi asked. Eren lifted his shirt to show that he had recovered from his wounds. "Impressive, maybe we should have Hange take a look at you?" Said Erwin. "NO, please don't!"  
Eren begged. "Maybe we should punish him by giving him over to four eyes? Sound like a good idea, Erwin?" Levi asked,  
"I wouldn't concider that discipline, Eren, we'll let this one slide, but don't get into any more trouble!" Erwin ordered.  
Eren thanked him and dashed out of the room to get to Mikasa, "Mikasa, please be okay!"...

Hello precious readers! Thank you for reading chapter three of my EreMika fanfiction!  
I enjoyed writing this more than the last one, I felt like this I needed more action and drama in it.  
I would like to do a Q&A with you beautiful people, send me questions and I will answer them in the next chapter! Have a Wonderful Day! BYEEEEEEEEE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Eren rushes into the room to find Mikasa, unconcous, with bandages on her head. Armin, Krista, Jean and Connie are there too. Eren pulls up a chair, and waits next to her. Everyone leaves except for Eren and Jean, "Jean, how did this happen?" Eren asked, "Her line tore apart while she was using her 3dmg" Jean replied. "Only a couple fibres were sticking out so I thought it would be okay, I was wrong", Eren grabbed ahold of her hand and whispered "Mikasa, can you hear me?".  
Mikasa mumbled "Eren?", Jeans eyes widened "Mikasa, can you open you eyes?" Eren whispered. Mikasa opened one of her eyes, but the other was swolen shut, Eren began to cry a little, but he whipped it off. "Mikasa, how are you feeling?" Eren asked, "Cold, very cold" Mikasa replied, Eren saw her scarf was on the left of her. He gently lifted her head and wrapped the scarf around her, "Warm, isn't it?" Eren asked. Jean understood what was happening and left, "You win this time, Yeager" He thought to himself. Mikasa shut her eyes and began to drift off, Eren stayed in the chair for several hours, but eventually left to his proper quarters. "Mikasa, you will be okay, I'm sure of it" he whispers to her before leaving, in his living quarters, he meets up with Armin. "How's Mikasa, I hope she's okay" Armin said, "She only has slight damage to her skull, she doesn't have brain damage or anything, but she might hallucinate or have seizures for the next two weeks"  
Eren explained. They spoke about, Mikasa's condition and Eren's healing ability for awhile until they finally called it a night and went to sleep.

7 hours later...

Eren got up with a slight pain in his side, he lifted his shirt but nothing was there. He brushed it off as a cramp or muscle strain and went off to visit Mikasa, when he walked inside he was shocked by what he was seeing. Armin was pinned up against the wall, and two recruits were holding Mikasa down, another soldier was above Mikasa, holding a knife in a stabbing position. Eren burst into rage, he grabs ahold on the soldier with the knife, and throws him into the candle on the desk. He then grabs the soldier holding Armin, and throws him over his shoulder. Eren and Armin proceed to defeat the two holding Mikasa. Armin reports to Commander Erwin and they get the Military Police, soldiers are arrested and Mikasa is put into a special recovery room to ensure her safety. "Erwin, do you know why all of these men are after recruit Ackermann?" Cheif Nile Dok asks, "No, but I'm going to need you to find you why, Ackermann is a extrordinarily skilled soldier, I wouldn't want to lose her" Erwin replys. "Right, I will have soldiers come by every couple days to check around for any suspicous activity, watch yourself, Erwin" Nile said before leaving.

3 hours later...

Mikasa heared a knock on the door, "Come in!" she said, Eren walked in, with a boquette in his arms. "Is that for me?" Mikasa asked, "Yes, you've had it pretty hard lately and I thought I'd brighten your day" Eren said. Mikasa grabbed the flowers and noticed a small wooden object the boquette, "Eren, what is this?" she questioned. Eren grabbed the object,  
and pulled it from the boquette, "Its a small knife, if there's anybody who gets into here to hurt you, they won't get you so easily" Eren explained. Mikasa smiled and hugged Eren, "Mikasa, theres something that I would like to ask you,  
will you be my girlfriend?" Eren asked. "My answer is...

HELLO Beloved readers! Thank you for reading chapter four of my EreMika fanficion!  
I have enjoyed writing for all of you and I look forward to seeing your feedback!  
Whenever I write scenes with more motion than others I would put on the Attack on Titan soundtrack,  
but sometimes I get into the music SOO MUCH that I stop writing completely and watch a couple episodes of the anime! Its a strange habit of mine and I just can't help myself!  
Also, I'd like some suggestions for a new series on my account, maybe a new ship or just another whole story! Give me your valuable suggestions!  
Have a WONDERFUL DAY! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
